


What Do You Do When You're Falling?

by the_genderman



Series: My 2020 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Groping, Love Confessions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, some awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: You know the story. Break up with a guy because the relationship’s just not quite right for you or your job, question your decision because he’s a sweet guy really, call a friend to talk you through it, go out for drinks and dancing with said friend to put him out of your mind. End up drunkenly groping said friend in the ladies room. Realize youmighthave feelings for said friend? Jane may have a few things to mull over.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Darcy Lewis
Series: My 2020 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608199
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	What Do You Do When You're Falling?

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 MCU Kink Bingo square B-5: Nipple Sucker

The view through the peephole of her apartment door was not one Jane was quite ready to face, but one she probably _should_ face before too much longer. One Darcy Lewis, formerly her research assistant, most recently (three days ago) her confidante and clubbing partner who she dropped all her baggage about her breakup with Thor onto as she got progressively drunker as the evening went on. Jane hadn’t gotten to the point where she would have called herself _wasted_ , but she had had made a few questionable decisions. Like drunkenly slurring the words “You’re so good to me, I think I love you, can I suck on your titty?” to Darcy and sticking her hand up Darcy’s shirt while she was trying to wrangle her into a restroom stall. Darcy hadn’t complained, but…

Ok, that was beyond questionable, that was straight up capital-B _Bad_. Jane screamed silently, then put on a more neutral face and opened the door.

“Hi, Darcy, how are you? Come in?” Jane asked, moving back to make room for Darcy to enter.

“Hey, Jane. I’m fine, nice place you’ve got here, wow,” Darcy said, stepping inside and glancing around at the front room. “You got any roommates to worry about, or can we talk here?”

“No, no roommates,” Jane said, shaking her head as she shut the door.

“No roommates? Nice!” Darcy said, a hint of jealousy in her voice. “They really _are_ paying you the big bucks to do your space science, huh? Maybe I should get back into astrophysics, I wasn’t half bad helping you out, wasn’t I? But that’s not why I’m here.”

Jane sighed and put on a smile, trying (and failing) to keep her nerves out of it. “It’s about Saturday, right?”

“You could say that,” Darcy said, shrugging off her coat, scarf, and purse, and flopping down onto Jane’s couch. She linked her hands behind her head and leaned back.

“I was drunk and I know I—” Jane began. Her words dried up abruptly as she turned and took in, _really_ took in, the scene in front of her. Darcy was sitting splayed out on her couch in a pair of yoga pants and an old, kinda thin white t-shirt that appeared to be a couple sizes too small and did absolutely nothing to hide the fact that she wasn’t currently wearing a bra. Jane swallowed hard.

“Did you mean it?” Darcy asked. “When you said ‘I love you,’ did you mean you’re into me? I don’t need you to be _in love with_ me just yet, but maybe enough to try? I thought I’d been getting vibes from you, ever since I first met you, and I got excited, like maybe we had a shot, but then Thor happened—although, let’s be fair, he _is_ pretty nice looking for a dude _and_ he’s a literal god. But then you two broke up, you got drunk, grabbed my boob, and told me you loved me and some other stuff. So…?”

“Uhhhhh,” Jane said, brain attempting to recalibrate after the emotional whiplash. She’d fully expected Darcy to come here asking for an apology, or to say they couldn’t hang out anymore, something like that, but this was. Was she… was she _flirting_? She _had_ to be. There couldn’t be any other explanation for this, right? Cause and effect. Three days ago, she got drunk with her friend (and sorta on and off crush, if she was going to admit it to herself), groped her in a nightclub restroom, and mumbled something about love. Now, Darcy was lounging on her couch in the most unsubtle shirt possible, in a pose that she would be hard-pressed to interpret as anything other than Darcy’s awkward version of seductive. Jane could be forgiven for short circuiting.

Darcy shifted a little, gave a not so subtle little fist-pump, and tried to stifle a grin. “You _are_ into me, I knew it! Ok, now you gotta say it in words, ok?”

“Yeah, uh, wow, yeah,” Jane said, cursing the fact that her ability to form coherent words was being thoroughly hampered by the crush she’d tried to ignore for far too long being dragged out and laid bare by a pair of strategically visible nipples. She started again. “I like you. I do. I have for a while, but I didn’t think it would be a good idea to think too hard about it, what with you being my assistant and all. Undue influence, or something. Also, I was kinda dating Thor. And then you weren’t my assistant anymore, and then I broke up with Thor, and then we got drunk, and then I…” She shoved her hands into her pockets.

“Told me you loved me, grabbed my boob, and asked if you could suck on it? Yeah,” Darcy grinned, arms spread wide over the back of the couch.

“Yeah. That,” Jane said, trying not to stare too openly at Darcy’s breasts. They were quite a bit fuller than she had imagined, even with her (brief) recent hands-on experience, and she just wanted to get her hands and mouth all over them, see how good they felt. Almost every time they’d seen or worked with each other, Darcy had been wearing layers, scarves, or big, mostly shapeless sweaters. A pretty good way to hide one’s assets, really.

“So, you still good for that offer?” Darcy asked.

“What?” Jane asked, blinking slowly. “Wait, you…?”

“You know, for a brilliant scientist, you really can miss the obvious clues,” Darcy laughed. “I was a political science major but I applied to be your assistant for a thing I’d never really had any interest in before (I mean, by now I think it’s pretty cool, but back then…); I was crushing _hard_ on you. I knew it wasn’t gonna happen, so I tried to keep it on the down low, just enjoy the ride, but then everything you said happened, and I thought, hey, might as well take that chance. So here I am.”

“Here you are,” Jane said. “You really do like me back? And you’re really not mad at me for groping you in public?”

“Oh, I _very much_ do like you back. And the public groping thing?” Darcy said, brushing it off with a wave of her hand. “Drunk girls in clubs, am I right? But, if you really feel bad about it, we can do some private groping in your bedroom, eh? Eh?”

“You know what?” Jane said, taking her hands back out of her pockets. “Yes. Let’s do it. If the fates are a real thing we just don’t understand yet, advanced science is indistinguishable from magic, that sort of thing, maybe this is fate. Maybe this is where I’m supposed to be.”

“Yes!” Darcy exclaimed, bouncing up off the couch and pulling Jane into a tight hug. 

“Bedroom’s this way,” Jane said, jabbing a thumb behind her. “One quick question first, though.”

“Anything, ask away,” Darcy said, releasing Jane from her embrace.

“Did you really come all the way over here with no bra? With those? _On the train_?”

“Of course not! I’m not showing the girls off to just any rando on the train,” Darcy laughed, cupping one breast and pushing it gently up. “I’ve got my coat, and I waited until I got here before taking it all off. As soon as I was sure no one was looking, I sort of shimmied out of it in your hallway and shoved it in my purse right before knocking on your door.”

“Smart,” Jane said, giving a little laugh in return. She started down the short hallway to the bedroom. “Well, I think we’re both wearing entirely too much right now, and that shirt doesn’t look like it could be very comfortable.”

“Oh, yeah, it’s a little tight,” Darcy said with a shrug as she began to peel it off.

Jane bit her lip as she watched Darcy casually strip and fling her shirt aside before they were even through the bedroom door. She felt a surge of familiar heat between her legs and let herself stare unabashedly. 

“Oh, you like what you see?” Darcy teased, putting her hands on her breasts and pretending to cover them for modesty while framing her nipples between her fingers. “Now you.”

“Ok, but I’m warning you, they’re not nearly as impressive,” Jane said, stepping backwards through her bedroom door and flipping the light on.

“They’re _your_ boobs,” Darcy said plainly and with feeling, tucking her thumbs into the waistband of her yoga pants and pushing them down, “that means they’re perfect. Now come on, I showed you mine, you show me yours.”

“Alright, if you go lie down and get comfortable, I’ll show you mine,” Jane said, hands going to the hem of her shirt. She sucked in a breath and pushed her chest out, trying to calm her nerves. This was real. This was real. This was real… 

A squeak of bedsprings brought Jane back. The sight of Darcy, laid out flat on her bed in nothing but a pair of red panties, arms crossed above her head, ready, willing, and open for the taking, steeled her resolve. She shimmied out of her jeans, pulled her shirt over her head, paused a moment to raise the tension, and finally, slowly, unclasped her bra. She bit her lip seductively (she hoped) and walked the rest of the short way over to her bed. She climbed in and straddled Darcy’s waist, hands eager at her sides.

“Can I touch them, please?” Darcy asked, all earnestness, bringing her arms down from above her head and reaching up towards Jane’s breasts.

“Yeah, alright,” Jane said. It wasn’t the most brilliant opening to sex, or foreplay, or whatever this was they were getting into, but it also wasn’t the least coherent thing she’d said all evening. She’d call that a win. She leaned forward a little to make it easier for Darcy to reach her.

Unable to suppress a giggle and a quiet little “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this!” Darcy placed the palms of her hands over Jane’s breasts. Jane shivered as Darcy tenderly stroked her fingers down, ghosting them in little circles over her nipples before withdrawing. She caught one of Darcy’s hands in hers and lifted it back to her breast, making sure Darcy could feel that she was hard and know that she had done it for her. Holding Darcy’s hand in place, she shifted, twisted, and lay down next to her. She propped herself up on her elbow, leaned in to kiss her, and moved her hand down to lay between Darcy’s breasts.

“That’s gonna be quite a mouthful,” Jane murmured, tracing the tip of one finger around the curve of Darcy’s left breast, spiraling tighter until her finger was pushing against her nipple, erect and sensitive. Darcy gave a soft little moan as Jane pinched her. “And I have to say, I’m glad you don’t show them off to just anyone. I’m gonna appreciate them _right_. Now, push your tits together for me so I don’t have to move so far to suck on ‘em.”

At that pronouncement, Jane shifted again, climbing on top of Darcy, pushing her knees between her legs, splaying her out, and bracing herself. She paused to take in the scene below her, the eagerness on Darcy’s face, her hands on her breasts, making herself available, seemingly for her to do whatever she wanted. Jane lowered herself down and licked a stripe up the side of one breast, between Darcy’s fingers and outspread thumb. She flicked her tongue against the nipple, feeling how hard it was, tasting salt and skin.

“ _Please_ ,” Darcy said, the word a sigh and a moan and an entreaty.

Jane opened wider and took as much of Darcy’s breast into her mouth as she could. She mouthed at the soft flesh, working her tongue, pulling slowly, slowly back until her lips closed around the nipple. She sucked. She suckled. Gently, aggressively. She worked her tongue over the pert little nub, flicking, tickling, pushing, as she sucked; by the time she was done with her, Jane wanted Darcy’s tits just as wet as her panties. Darcy moaned louder and squirmed under her. A little reluctantly, Jane pulled off. She gave it a sloppy wet lick, smiled at how it glistened slickly in the light, and moved her mouth to Darcy’s other breast. 

Jane’s hand crept up Darcy’s side, fingers tracing across her skin, moving over Darcy’s fingers, and coming to rest on the nipple she had just left. Teasing lightly, they circled as she suckled, gentle and wet, letting the sensation, the tension, build. Darcy panted and moaned; her mumbled words were vulgar and uninhibited, interspersed by breathy moans. Jane pinched; Darcy yelped and bucked under her. She sucked harder, grazing her teeth against the nipple. Darcy gasped. Jane pulled back, just for a moment.

“I want you to touch yourself,” Jane said, almost an order. “Finger yourself, rub yourself off, whatever you need to do to come.”

Darcy nodded and moaned an affirmative. Jane watched as Darcy’s hand moved south, then returned to her ministrations. She bobbed and sucked and flicked her tongue, listening greedily as Darcy’s breaths came faster, her moans grew louder and wilder, until she arched and came with a sharp cry. Her body went slack, her chest heaved as she panted and caught her breath. Jane gave her nipple one last little flick of the tongue before rolling off of her.

“Fuck _me_ ,” Darcy slurred, “you can do that _any_ time you want, I love you.”

“Speaking of…” Jane said with a little laugh. “If I got a dildo out, do you think you’d be up to fucking me, or do you just want to watch?”

Darcy groaned. “I wanna say yes, but I also just kinda wanna lie here and not move… Is that ok?”

“Perfectly ok,” Jane said and leaned over to give Darcy a quick peck on the lips.


End file.
